Pearl trys to dance but fails Hard
by XxCrystalstarxX
Summary: The title says it all. Bad humor ahead lol.


"Alright P! Let's do this shit! Steven and Connie? Get your asses over here! We're bout to teach this bird some dance moves!" Amethyst yelled loudly as the two teenagers came. Steven was sagging abit and had some boss ass pink j's. Connie had on a black tank top that said "Flawless" in white and had some zebra striped booty shorts. Amethyst grinned.

"Damn Connie! You got a thick ass. I'd be surprised if Steven aint hittin yet!" Amethyst laughed as the teen laughed too. That only one who wasn't laughing was Pearl.

"Amethyst please! Anyway are you going to show me the dance?" Pearl snapped as Amethyst smiled.

"Yeah yeah! Yo teens let's go!" Amethyst said as they nodded. Steven took out hus phone and searched "Bet you can't do it like me challenge". He skipped it to the dance part. He then pressed play.

 _"Bet you can't Whip like me!"_ The group whipped perfectly as Pearl watched in awe.

 _"Can't Milly rock like me!"_ The group hit the move like they were star dancers.

 _"Can't Sexy walk like me!"_ The group wobbled their legs Connie and Amethyst doing it better. They had the perfect bodies for it. Steven watched both of them. _Them asses!_

 _"Can't Hit the Quan like me!"_ The group did.

 _"Bet you can't Drop like me!"_ The group as Amethyst and Connie both fling their long hair.

 _"Can't Hit them Folks like me!"_ They did but Amethyst hit it a little to hard popping her chest out hard.

 _"Can't Nae Nae like me!"_ The group did waved back expertly.

 _"Can't Dlow shuffle like me ahe nope!"_ The group finshes before Steven ran to go turn off the song. He didn't think Pearl was ready for the next part. Amethyst and Connie were thinking the same. Pearl clapped and smiled. Steven got his phone and pressed record.

"Alright Pearl! Go! He said turning back on the music. Pearl nodded and stood there. First she whipped high in the air while moving her arm in the air. She then Milly rocked by moving her arms in a circler motion that was all wrong. Next she Sexy walked clapping her thighs together looking like a chicken. She then Hit the Quan which looked like she was swiming. Amethyst nearly lost it but stopped herself. Pearl dropped super low for some reason almost making Connie leave in disgust and laugher. She Hit the Folks but it looked like she bro fisted both fist together above her head and one of her legs were up high. She Nae Nae'd so wrong she looked like she was waving hard. Steven almost lost his shit. And finnaly she Dlow shuffed like she was bouncing on a trampoline. That got everyone and they stared to laugh hard. Pearl smiled but then frowned.

"Why are you guys laughing? Did I do something wrong?" she asked as they all shook their heads.

"Dude send that to Instagram!" Amethyst shouted as the boy shook his head laughing. In the title he put "Thirsty Salt tryin' to dance but fails LMFAO!" With in a minute the video had got 100 likes and counting.

"Oh my gosh! Look at this comments!" Connie laughed as everyone came to look.

Best_love_fusion- Pearl omg. You made Ruby faint inside me from laughing too much. Oh and hey Sans.

Comic_Sans- Hey Garnet. That future vision is somethin' huh? Anyway wtf Pearl looked like a bird tryin to fly with broken wings. I guess that's why you guys call her Bird mom. She **flapped** up the dance.

Waterqueen_lol- Pearl broke Instagram...again. Gosh I can't stop laughing.

Dorito360- Oh my stars! MY BEAUTIFUL PERIDOT EYES!

Sexytigercheeto- Lapis she's dancing for Rose again! #Quenchsaltsthirst

YellowD_the_longneck- I'm so glad my Pearl is more refined like me. I can't imagine what Rose had to go through.

Yellowsalt- Ugh! Even im not that bad! The salt levels are too high!

ShyblueD-... I can't even...

Skyblue-...*faints*

Rockstardad- Holy shit Pearl! Are you possessed because it looks like your having an exorcism!

Rosebaelover- You need help my Pearl.

 **When I'm bored I do terrible things! Plz don't hate but I had to. I love Pearl but this had to happen. If you want I could do the second part of the song and oh did you see Sans? That skeleton needs to stay in Undertale. (im pretty sure that cameo well not really cameo but still,** **isnt to much for a crossover)Lol bye!**


End file.
